Saving Shadows
by Kirabaros
Summary: Ever wondered about when Madison woke up after the cure failed? In response to a thought SPNMum gave, here is a scene where Madison meets Angela and the Winchester boys don't know it.


**Saving Shadows**

_The night was young and the moon was full. It was a perfect night for hunting for the hunger was intense. She could smell the salty sea air but the smell of flesh and blood was strong. She was hungry and she needed it._

_ She found it walking along one of the piers. He was a fine specimen. She could hear it beating. It was calling to her and she was so hungry. She stalked off and followed him. He was unsuspecting and she pounced. Her teeth were poised above the chest ready to tear it open. She could hear it…_

Madison woke up amongst some garbage bags in an alley somewhere. She looked around frightened and clutched the only thing that was around her, a very large button down shirt. The last thing she remembered was Sam and they were having sex. Then she fell asleep and now she was out here and nearly naked. Didn't the plan work? She sat up clutching the shirt around her body and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry."

Madison turned towards the direction of the voice. She saw a woman that was nearly as tall as Sam with dark shoulder length hair with tawny eyes and olive skin. She was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and her face looked rather sad. Madison asked, "Who are you?" She tried to protect herself by clutching the shirt as if it were a shield.

The woman merely said, "I won't hurt you. I am a friend."

Madison didn't know what to think as she sat there in the alley. "How do I know that? I've already been mugged."

"I know about that and I won't hurt you because of my… friend." The woman had hesitated in her choice of words and she looked embarrassed by them.

Madison watched the woman as she stood there. She saw that she was effectively blocking the end from prying eyes where she was standing. For that she was grateful and she relaxed even though she was still scared. She stammered, "What do you want then?"

"To help you."

"Help with what? The cure didn't work. I am still… a monster." Madison couldn't help but cry now. The tears began to spill as she drew her knees up to cry. She knew that she could not go on living like this but she was not ready to face it just yet. Right know she just wanted to cry.

"I know it didn't work. That is why I am sorry. It is not fair for you… or for Sam."

Madison paused in her crying to look at the woman who was still standing there with that saddened look on her face. "How do you know Sam?"

"He is a friend."

Madison understood. This woman knew Sam and she was trying to help. But how did she even know about this? She had never met this woman before and she certainly hadn't been with Sam or Dean when they first arrived. She looked at the woman who hadn't moved, as if she was afraid to scare her. "How did you know about me?"

"I… I am different. We used to travel together but we had to separate. Differences of opinion but I still keep an eye on the both of them. I was in the Presidio."

Madison studied the woman. After what Sam and his brother had told her, she was willing to go on a little faith about this woman. It was strange that she was never mentioned before but judging from the countenance of the woman, there was something that was acting like a barrier. Yet this woman was gentle and Madison could see a genuine look of wanting to help. "Thank you."

The woman gave a smile even though it was still sad. She replied, "I can take you to a phone and you can call him."

Madison was frowned slightly at the offer. It was made clear when the woman said that she didn't have a cell phone handy so it made sense about the offer of taking her to a nearby phone. She nodded and replied, "Yes please." She stood up slowly feeling embarrassed that she was only wearing a shirt.

The woman gave a gentle smile and held out her own coat that she had removed with graceful swiftness. Madison took it hesitantly and wrapped it around her. It was long like those leather duster types and it covered her body well from any prying eyes and reduced her embarrassment. Madison gave a grateful smile and said, "Did you know about my…?"

The woman nodded. To Madison, she looked like she was debating on more of what to say but also a little sad. The woman then said, "I know a thing or two about werewolves. When I came and found out, I tried to find a cure."

Madison thought the woman was thinking of the same thing that Sam and his brother had tried. She said as she clinched the coat around her, "It looks like it didn't work." She started walking hoping to find a phone and get some warmer clothes on.

The woman wrapped an arm around Madison to give additional warmth. It surprised Madison at the amount of body heat the woman had and was tempted to snuggle. She was embarrassed at the thought but the woman didn't seem to mind. All she said was, "I found one but I was told that it was impossible to perform."

Madison listened to the woman as she rambled on. It gave her the opportunity to study the woman. She was beautiful in an exotic way but if one saw past that, they could see that she had shadows around her eyes and they looked tired. "How long have you been searching?"

"Since I arrived," the woman replied, "It is not fair for you. No one deserves it. You make him happy and that is worth the search."

Madison saw that the tiredness was talking in the woman. It was obvious that she had been doing whatever she had been doing nonstop. It was strange that she would just appear out of nowhere and offer to help her get to a phone. She leaned into the woman as she warned off people being nosy with a look. To Madison, this woman acted like a protector, a guardian… and to a complete stranger! It was strangely comforting.

The woman found a phone booth and pushed it open to let Madison in. Madison stepped in and before she could ask, the woman gave her a few quarters. Madison smiled and put the coins in and dialed the number. While she waited for Sam to pick up, Madison watched as the woman stood guard over the telephone booth. It looked comical but Madison was grateful. She finally got a hold of Sam and she told him where she was. Madison hung up the phone and poked her head out of the booth to look at the woman and said, "They're coming."

"That is good. I am sorry about this." The woman didn't look at her but the regret on her face was plain to Madison. It was sincere and for someone she had only known through observation. Any rational person would have said stalker but Madison knew that wasn't the case.

Madison frowned, "It is not your fault. You weren't the one that mugged me and made me into that creature. I don't know what to do now."

"Are you willing to hang on?"

"What do you mean?"

The woman turned from her guarding position to look at Madison. She explained, "I mean are you willing to wait until I find what I need to create a cure? The method I found requires a willing participant and I may know someone…"

Madison had no idea what the woman meant but what she was proposing was indicating that someone had to volunteer for it. She frowned and said, "No. I don't want some strange person risking their life for me."

"If you are worried about that, I could do it. The cure requires a full blooded version of my kind but I am a half breed. It could work."

"Stop," Madison put her hand up and touched the woman on the shoulder. "I know you mean well but why would you risk your life for me? You don't know me. You don't owe me anything."

The woman went silent and stared at Madison. She then said softly, "Because it is right and it is worth it when you care." The woman then sighed and continued, "I am very old and have seen many things. You deserve a full life and I want to give it to you. I know you have feelings for him as he does you. It will be worth it and it's important to me that he has some happiness."

It then became clear to Madison. This woman was willing to give up her life for life's sake. She could also see that this woman cared deeply for Sam but she didn't seem to realize how much. Madison couldn't let her do that. Somehow she got the feeling that this woman was meant to continue doing what Sam and his brother did. "No. You have a good heart whoever you are but I think that what you have in mind is not the way to go."

The woman's look remained sad. "It would set you free from this curse."

"I know, but I think this is the best," Madison replied. "The world needs someone like you. Sometimes an act of kindness goes a long way."

The woman made to say something but her attention was caught by something else. Madison watched as she looked around, twisting her head as if to hear. The woman then said, "They are here. I must go." She then turned to leave. "You'll be in good hands."

Madison put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait." Madison took off the coat and handed it to the woman. She smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me and what you tried to do."

The woman looked at the proffered coat and then took it. She looked sharply down the street. Madison followed her gaze but when she turned back, the woman was gone. Madison looked around trying to find her when the Impala pulled up and Sam jumped out of the car to ask her if she was all right. Madison wasn't sure of what she said as she looked around. Once she was in the car, she looked out the window and she finally spotted her.

The woman was watching from the alleyway, the shadows and the nooks and crannies obscuring her from view. Madison thought though that she had moved so only she could see her. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' as the car drove off. Later when Madison made the fateful decision to end her life, she saw the woman again. Madison knew that the woman's presence was to try and convince her to give it a chance.

Madison hadn't mentioned that she had met the woman to Sam or his brother. She didn't want Sam to obsess over the possibility of a cure. This was better. Madison didn't want to die but she didn't want to risk hurting or killing anyone. When she glanced out the window and saw the woman watching, she felt at peace. The woman was willing to give hope and even though it was rejected, she stayed until the end. She was savior from the shadows.

_Bang!_

* * *

><p><strong>AB:** I've been keeping this on the back burner for awhile mostly out of respect for the people involved in this shortie. Yet I have been mulling over the comment that SPNMum made about wondering about Angie seeing Madison so here is a scene from Madison's POV.


End file.
